powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosa Salir
Madame Rossana Salir is a World Language teacher at Forge Bend High, as well the first mentor of the GSA Rangers. She is portrayed by Marry Passori who was Sorceress Spitzalot on Knight Squad. As a child in Ally 20, she is portrayed by Genevieve "G" Hannelius. Character Story Childhood: Rosa was born and raised in the Forge Bend. Her family was cruel to her, despite hiding a past of war heroes. She still tended to run away and go on adventures with her friends. One of the such adventures landed them in the now GSAHQ. She promised her friends that one day they would be called upon to protect their city. She sometimes ventured their on her own, setting up ways to prevent it from the view of others (weather good or bad), or just exploring the caves that come off it. Day of Reckoning: Now in her 40's, she wakes up from a nightmare, knowing it was the warning that she had been waiting for. To not jump the gun, she got in contact with her tech ace in the GSA, Ava Frasier. Along with her good friend and robot, Elizabeth, they awaken the cave into battle mode and set to working on equipment. In their exploration, they come across an interlocking robot, but they decide to scrap it to create new modern "zords". GSA, Ready to Play: When she knows that the dream was the truth, she calls Harvey Rivers (Red), Ashton Quzell (Green), Kora Haung (Pink), and Qyuil "Corinth" Summers (Yellow) to the GSAHQ to prepare for the fight, but not before the fight comes to them. She eventually gives the Orange Denshi Morpher to Tycho Franklin to finish her team, or so she thought for Eustus became Shogun Black, a worthy threat to the GSA, Ashton most of all. As the team grows with the arrival of Austin's daughters, Agnus "Ageolis" and Charlie, they create a new morphing system, power rings, to morph into the Gemini Rangers. The use of rings continues on after Eustus disconnects from the dark stone, the ASD Power Rings. Eustus morphs into ASD Blue to save the other 7 rangers, with two more being added short term later-Eliza (Ashton's sister-ASD Yellow) and Bridget/Bridge Carson (ASD Red). With the new axes came the Gemini Robo and ASD Megazord, but the Mamba-Jay Megazord (Eustus former mech) was still at large. It would take the help of Henry Hart along with Max, Billy, and Nora Thunderman to destroy it, leaving the GSAHQ vulnerable with the core rangers recharging. With this, General Magnator invaded. He killed Rosa while the foot soldiers destroyed the base, he was eventually killed by Harvey and Ashton. She is succeeded by Austin Starner as the sponsor of the GSA and Eustus gift, Kyu the Light. Personality Even though Eustus called her strict just for Study Hall freshmen year, Tycho says she's reassuring and liberal. Notes Portrayal * As an adult, she is portrayed by Marry Passori who was Sorceress Spitzalot in Knight Squad. ''As a teenager, she's portrayed by Genevieve Knight "G" Hannelius. * Like David Fielding, all of G's scenes were shot in one day, prior to the rest of the series * First Mortal Mentor to die ** first since Zordon, followed by Tommy * First female mentor since Kendall from Dino Charge ** Dr K from RPM as a non-ranger mentor * First multi-lingual character See Also * Daizaburou Arashiyama- Sentai Counterpart (mentor) from ''Sun Vulcan Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Mentors Category:PR Monsters Category:Deceased Mentors